La canción
by RicchuTainaka
Summary: No sé si os acordareis del capitulo, o especie de Ova, en el que Mio le deja a Ritsu una carta en el buzón, lo que resulta al final ser una letra, pues esta historia se centra en que... Aquella letra de canción no era más ni nada menos que la declaración de Akiyama Mio.


**Llegué de clase, estaba buscando las llaves en el bolsillo, y pase por al lado del buzón, vi un papel a traves del cristal, que extraño...**

**abri el buzón y vi que era una carta dirigida a mi, la abrí y la leí... no podia creer lo que ponia, era una carta muuuy rara, pero... no me paré a pensarlo la metí en la mochila y entre en casa.**

**Al dia siguiente en el club estuve ensayando con las chicas, aunque mi mente todavia estaba pensando en esa nos invito a pasar el fin de semana en su casa, su hermana y ella iban a invitarnos a Nabe pero ninguna de las chicas podian**

**todas tenian compromisos, y yo tambien, le prometi a mi hermano que lo llevaria a ver una pelicula al cine asi que tuve que rechazar la propuesta de Yui, que pena... yo queria comer Nabe! **

**Pensará en lo que pensara siempre terminaba pensando en la carta de esta mañana, no podia creerlo, que seria eso? quien me la **

**habia escrito? Volvimos todas a casa de repente y Mugi se paró y dijo que tenia algo que hacer, las chicas dijeron algo de **

**si tenia novio, y yo volví a pensar en la carta, todo el dia y toda la noche.**

**Me volvi a levantar por la mañana, pero más tarde, salí a recoger el periodico, esta vez no habia ninguna carta asi que volvi a entrar en mi casa, y me prepare para ir a ver esa pelicula con mi hermano, subí a mi cuarto, mire la mochila y algo me hizo sacar la carta y volver a leerla**

**"No importa que los dias de inviernos sean frios, estoy feliz,**

**cuando veo que tu blanca respiracion se dibuja mientras corres**

**pienso que tu peinado te queda tan bien**

**pero quiero verte con tu flequillo suelto"**

**Me levante y me puse delante del espejo y me solte el flequillo, no me quedaba mal, pero me veia rara, no me acostumbraba.**

**-Onee chan!**

**-Eh? Ya voy! -Me pusé la pasada y cogi las cosas y sali con mi hermano de mi casa para ver la pelicula**

**Cuando terminamos de ver la pelicula y volviamos a casa nos encontramos con un amigo de mi hermanito.**

**-Tainaka!**

**-Hola!**

**-Hola! Vamos a casa de Suzuki, ¿Quieres venir?**

**-Puedo onee chan?**

**-Si esta bien, pero no vuelvas tarde**

**Mi hermano se fue con su amigo y yo mire hacia el cristal de una tienda, miraba mi pelo, flequillo suelto... no sera una carta de am-**

**-Beep Beep**

**Era un mensaje de Yui: **

**¿Que es mejor para ti? ¿Nabe de malvaviscos y leche de soja o nabe de curry de chocolate?**

**¿eeeeeh? que pasaba con los nabes?**

**Estuve pensando durante un rato que contestarle, que podia hacer? ya no estaba con mi hermano, cogi el movil y le escribi otro **

**mensaje "¿Donde estas ahora?". Por lo visto estaban en casa de Azu-nyan, al menos eso decia su contestacion, fui hacia alli **

**y luego fuimos directas al burguer, donde por nuestra sorpresa, alli estaba trabajando Mugi-chan**

**Alli nos reunimos todas, llegó Azu nyan, y luego Mio...**

**Estuvimos un rato hablando todas cuando Mio me dijo:**

**-Oh, Ritsu leiste la carta que deje en tu buzón?**

**-Eh? Letra? **

**-Si, pense escribirla por el ordenador, pero... -Mio se sonrojó...**

**-Eh? ¿Eras tú Mio? - Sentí una calidez extraña, y creo que me sonroje un poco**

**-Si**

**-Uh - Intente guardar la compostura y ser como siempre aunque me sonroje bastante, me levante y empeze a zarandear a Mio**

**-Entonces eras tu la que escribió eso?**

**-Si te dije que la dejaria en tu buzón!**

**-No escribas esas cosas tan pasadas de moda! - deje de zarandearla y me senté, estaba un poco mas tranquila, pero...a la vez estaba inquieta, alegre, y a la vez triste, era de Mio... **

**Pasamos un buen rato todas charlando hasta que Mugi-chan salio de trabajar y nos despedimos todas, nos quedamos solamente Mio y yo.**

**-Mio hasta mañana - y mire direccion hacia mi casa**

**-Ritsu...**

**-¿Que?-Me volvi para mirarla**

**-La..La le-le-letra...**

**-Ah si... la letra- dije sonrojandome- vaya letra... -le dije a Mio mirandola con cara amenazadora**

**-Ehm... en realidad...es...**

**-¿Que es? - mi expresion cambió por completo **

**Mio se me acercaba lentamente, y estaba bastante sonrojada, conociendola iba a decir o ha hacer algo vergonzoso para ella, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando vi a Mio frente a mi, ella me miró durante unos segudos y luego me abrazó.**

**-Mio...**

**Estaba llorando... notaba como caian sus lagrimas en mi hombro, y escuchaba su llanto en mi oido, mi mejor amiga, estaba llorando, o al menos**

**eso era, mi mejor amiga, sentia una tristeza incalculable al ver que lloraba sin parar.**

**-Mio... ven... -**

**La cogi de la mano y la llevé a un sitio más solitario para q me contará solo si ella queria, lo que de verdad le pasaba, mientras que sujetaba su mano y la llevaba sentia como daba pequeños respingos y cuando miraba hacia atras la veia a ella quitandose las lagrimas de sus ojos azules oscuros, que me transmitian un profundo sentimiento, un sentimiento acogedor, yo diria que era felicidad,aunque en ese momento, cuando la veia llorar, no era felicidad lo que sentia, solo queria abrazarla y ayudarla, nunca antes le habia **

**pasado algo asi, y no sabia que hacer, siempre soy yo la que le hago llorar asustandola, pero esto no era un susto normal, esto era distinto,llegamos a orillas de un rio donde no habia nadie me pare frente a Mio y la agarre por los brazos.**

**-Mio... ¿me puedes decir que te pasa?**

**-R-Ritsu -empezó a llorar otra vez**

**-Mio... ¿que he hecho?¿que te he dicho? ¿te ha molestado q te dijera q la letra era pasada de moda?**

**-N-no... -seguia llorando y yo no podia hacer nada- N-no e-es eso... pero tiene que ver con la carta - me dijo muy sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo**

**-¿Tiene que ver con la car-carta? ¿Que carta?**

**-La le-letra**

**-¿Pero que es una letra o una carta?**

**-L-Las dos cosas...**

**-Eh? - me sonrojé, creia haber entendido algo, pero me parecia del todo imposible, que fuera ese algo, no queria pensar que lo era, porque sobre toda las cosas, sabia que eramos amigas, no queria hacerme ilusiones.**

**-Ri-Ritsu... -me dijo cabizbaja justo enfrente mia cn sus lagrimas todavia cayendo por su preciosa cara**

**-Mio... es-eso... esa carta... letra lo que fuera, era para mi?**

**-No! - exclamo sonrojada e incluso me asustó- Digo... etto...s-si... la escribi p-pensando e-en ti**

**-Pensando en en mi?- me quede unos segundos en shock- pero... s-si par-parece u-una car-carta d-de-de amo-**

**Antes de que me diera tiempo a terminar de hablar Mio me habia abrazado y yo automaticamente me habia abrazado a ella sin pensarlo, cuando senti su aliento en mi cara y seguidamente sus labios todavia un poco mojados por sus lagrimas en los mios, **

**cerré los ojos, el corazón me latia rapidamente, por unos momentos no supe ni en donde me encontraba, llevaba esperando este momento, años, ese momento que nunca habia querido que llegara por miedo a perder mi amistad con ella habia llegado, pero no llego por mi parte, si no por la suya, sentia una felicidad enorme, no queria que ese momento se acabara nunca, sentir sus labios en los mios, su abrazo, saber que estaba besando a la persona que mas amaba, y que ella me habia demostrado a mi que sentia lo mismo en su beso.**

**-Ri-Ritsu- dijo separando su cara de la mia despues de un rato besandonos.**

**-¿Que Mio?**

**-Y-yo t-te t-te-**

**-Sé que es demasiado vergonzoso para ti decirlo - dije con mi sonrisa traviesa un poco sonrojada**

**-Calla! - dijo un poco fastidiada por haberla interrumpido - ¿quien ha dicho que te iba a decir que te quiero? -dijo rapidamente, y luego cuando se dio cuenta que lo habia dicho se sonrojo y me miró.**

**-Tú lo acabas de decir, tu misma te has delatado - sonriendole**

**-Em... etto... -miro hacia abajo tan roja como un tomate**

**-Mio, no me puedo creer que sientas esto por mi**

**-¿Porque? - dijo a punto de volver a llorar**

**-Porque yo he sentido esto por ti, casi toda mi vida**

**-¿Que?- me volvió a mirar seguia roja como un tomate, pero tambien parecia sorprendida**

**-Yo.. siempre he sentido algo mas que amistad por ti, bueno, me llamabas mucho la atencion, tu manera de actuar, tu manera de asustarte, **

**tu timidez, tus ojos, tú - y siempre te he asustado porque me encantaba ver como te asustabas, me encantaba ver tus reacciones, me encantaba**

**estar contigo, sólo que, veia practicamente imposible que hubiera algo mas entre nosotras que una mejor amistad.**

**-R-Ritsu...**

**-¿Que? - dije intentando hacerme la tonta **

**-Yo tambien lo he sentido -me dijo mirando hacia abajo - siempre...**

**-Ahora ya lo se - cogi su cara con sus manos, la mire a los ojos deseosa, sus ojos azules, su cara perfecta y sonrojada, su respiracion agitada,y sus labios entreabiertos, la besé, esta vez la besé yo, y al rato separamos nuestros labios, nos abrazamos y ella con una voz temblorosa me dijo lo que mas deseaba escuchar de su boca:**

**-Ri-Ritsu te quiero, no me dejes nunca...**

**-No lo aré-Le susurré con decisión al oido, la abracé y me prometí a mi misma que nunca la dejaria escapar.**


End file.
